Intervention Redux
by anya9
Summary: Chapter 3 up! How Intervention and the rest of the season should have gone. Buffy/Spike
1. Prologue

Chapter: Prologue  
  
Spoilers: Begins in the last scene from intervention and becomes AU after that.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon (God) UPN and ME.  
  
Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fic, so be kind.  
  
AN: This chapter is just a recap of the last scene in Intervention.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into Spike's crypt, dressed in the Buffy-bot's horrible outfit. She had to find out if Spike had told Glory who the key was.  
  
Buffy gasped at the sight before her. Spike lay on a sarcophagus, covered in bruises and gashes. His face was swollen and barely recognizable. For the first time Buffy really felt for him. As she came closer, Spike stirred.  
  
"Spike! You're covered in sexy wounds," Buffy said attempting to act like the robot.  
  
Spike turned to her, his eyes nearly swollen shut. "Yeah," he said trying to sit up. "I feel real sexy." He pulled himself upright. "Where you been?"  
  
"I fell down and got confused. Willow fixed me. She's gay," Buffy said chearfully.  
  
"Will fixed you?" Spike asked in surprise. "I thought they'd melt you into scrap."  
  
"They were confused too. Do you wanna ravage me now?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Give us a minute," Spike said weakly. "Got some bones need mending."  
  
"Why'd you let that Glory hurt you," Buffy asked.  
  
"She wanted to know who the key was," Spike answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I can tell her and then you'll-"  
  
"No!" Spike shouted. He coughed as she turned back to him. "You can't ever. Glory never finds out."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause Buffy...the other, not so pleasant Buffy...anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her." Spike said quietly. "I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did."  
  
Buffy looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Spike had let himself be tortured for hours, just to keep Dawn safe. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her.  
  
She leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his. Spike kissed her back for a second, then pulled back in surprise, suddenly realising that this was the real Buffy standing in front of him, kissing him. He stared at her in amazement, as she walked away.  
  
"And my robot," he asked suddenly.  
  
Buffy turned back. "The robot is gone," she said coldly. "The robot was gross and obscene."  
  
Spike lowered his head in shame. "It wasn't supposed to-"  
  
"Don't!" Buffy interrupted harshly. "That...thing, it...it wasn't even real."  
  
She turned and took a few more steps towards the door. Spike just sat there, his head hanging in shame. Buffy paused again. She had to tell him how grateful he was for what he had done for them.  
  
"What you did, for me and Dawn..." she started without even turning around. "...that was real."  
  
Spike lifted his head in surprise. It was probably the closest thing to praise he'd ever get from her. Buffy looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I won't forget it," she said.  
  
She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Spike stared after her in surprise.  
  
Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1  
  
Spoilers: Begins in the last scene from intervention and becomes AU after that.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss, UPN, ME...everyone but me really.  
  
Feedback: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get any so soon.   
  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning when Buffy decided to get up. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because she had been thinking about what had happened with Spike.  
  
She couldn't believe that a soulless vampire had withstood hours of torture just to keep her sister safe. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. He had been her enemy for four years. It went against everything she believed about vampires.  
  
He had told her he loved her. She hadn't believed him at first. She was too disgusted at the idea that Spike wanted her. And then he had tried to prove it to her by killing Drusilla for her. His sire. The love of his unlife for over a century. She had started to believe him then, even though she hadn't said anything at the time. She had turned him down harshly. She felt kind of bad now, for what she said.  
  
Spike loved her. She believed that now. It wasn't just an obsession, like she had told herself before. What he did for her and Dawn had proven that.   
  
'I can't believe I kissed him,' she thought to herself. She told herself that it was just to say thank you, but it had felt like more. She knew that Dawn had a crush on him, and she was just beginning to see what Dawn saw in him. She was starting to fall for him herself.  
  
"Argh," Buffy yelled suddenly. " I have to stop thinking about Spike."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Buffy, are you ok?" Dawn called.  
  
Buffy looked up surprised. She hadn't expected Dawn to be up so early. "Yeah," she called back.  
  
Dawn opened the door and peeked inside. "You sure? I heard you yell." She came in and sat on the bed. "You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep," Buffy said.  
  
"Thinking about Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No!" Buffy said a little to quickly and loudly.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. You've never been a good liar."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah, I was thinking about him," she said quietly.  
  
"About what he did?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered. "I still can't believe he did that."  
  
"Come on, you have to know he loves you. I've known for ages. You just have to look at the way he looks at you to see that he's totally in love with you."  
  
"I thought you hated him now," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, he tied you up and Drusilla nearly killed you. But I never really hated him. He's always been so nice to me."  
  
"He's a vampire, Dawn. Vampires aren't nice," Buffy said.  
  
"How can you say that after everything Spike has done," Dawn said getting angry at Buffy's stubbornness. "Why do you always have to see everything in black and white?"  
  
"Spike is a killer, Dawn," Buffy said getting annoyed.  
  
"So was Angel, but that didn't stop you from loving him," Dawn argued back.  
  
"Angel has a soul. He cares about what he did. Spike doesn't. He doesn't have a soul. He's a killer and it doesn't matter if I love him. I can't be with him"  
  
"Love?" Dawn said in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you love him!"  
  
"No I didn't," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Dawn said excitedly. "Have you told him?"  
  
"No! Please Dawn, can we just drop this?"  
  
"Fine! Whatever," Dawn said, giving in. "You want breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing up so early anyways," Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I heard you yell, and I was up anyway."  
  
"Sorry about that," Buffy said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So, you want breakfast?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said getting up.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was walking through the cemetery looking for any vampires or demons to kill. It was a slow night and Buffy was getting bored.  
  
She suddenly realized that she was in Spike's graveyard. She had seen him a couple of times since that night. She had asked him if he wanted to patrol with her a few times. They hadn't said anything about what happened, and Buffy preferred it that way for now. She was still really uncomfortable around him, and she was scared of the feelings she had for him.  
  
As she stood in front of the door she wondered of she should knock. Why ignore tradition, she thought , so she pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
The crypt was dark, but Buffy could see Spike sitting in his chair.  
  
'Don't let him get to you,' Buffy thought to herself as she stared at him. 'He isn't even attractive...yes he is! Look at him, why didn't you see it before!'  
  
It looked like he was asleep, but as Buffy watched, he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I was just...I wanted to see what you were doing tonight," Buffy said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous. She had never been nervous with Spike before.  
  
"Nothing," Spike said.  
  
"Okay. You wanna patrol?"  
  
"Sure," Spike answered, getting up.  
  
They walked silently through the cemetery, looking for any signs of evil. Buffy was trying not to think about Spike, but as she glanced sideways at him a few times she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that she had never really noticed how hot he was.  
  
Spike noticed her staring at him. He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "Have I got something on my face?" he asked, interrupting Buffy's fantasy.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
"No I wasn't," Buffy said indignantly.  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"Fine, okay, I was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
Just then a group of vampires ran out of the trees and straight at them.  
  
"Duty calls," Buffy said, as she prepared to fight.  
  
After a few minutes of punching and kicking all but one vampire was dusted. The vampire looked at the pair fearfully, noticing that he was the only one left and he didn't stand a chance. He took off running before they had a chance to stake him.  
  
"Great," Buffy said annoyed. "Just great."  
  
"What's your problem?" Spike asked.  
  
"You, Spike. You're my problem. He was right there. You could have staked him easily."  
  
"Oh, come on, Buffy. It was just one vampire."  
  
"Yeah, one vampire that's probably killing someone right now," Buffy said heatedly.  
  
"You know as well as I do he's probably too scared to do anything, knowing that the Slayer is out tonight," Spike argued back.  
  
Buffy knew that he was probably right. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of it.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just go home."  
  
"Fine," Spike said angrily. He started to walk off, but turned back around. "You know, I don't know why you act like this," he said walking back up to her. "One minute you want to patrol, the next you want me to go home. Why can't you just make up your mind for one and..."  
  
"Spike, shut it," Buffy said suddenly, interrupting his tirade.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Fine, you know what. I've had enough. I'm-" Spike started, but he never finished.  
  
Buffy reached up and pressed her lips firmly to his. Spike stood there shocked for a second, but it didn't take him long to return the kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and pulled him closer. She let out a moan as Spike pulled her roughly against him.  
  
Buffy pulled back from him as suddenly as if she'd been shocked. She covered her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe she had kissed him...and enjoyed it. She wasn't supposed to like kissing Spike. He was a vampire.  
  
"I have to go," she said backing away.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike said exasperated.  
  
"Don't! I have to go." She ran off.  
  
Spike stood there, watching her run off. He sighed in irritation. "She's driving me crazy," he said as he walked back to his crypt. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2  
  
Spoilers: Begins in the last scene from intervention and becomes AU after that.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon (God) UPN and ME.  
  
Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fic, so be kind.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My sisters fiancé decided to take the hard drive, which had all of my work on it, without asking me if I needed to save anything and put in a new one. He said he doesn't have the time to put the old one back so I can save everything on disc, so I had to rewrite everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy raced into her room and slammed the door. She leaned back against the closed door, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God! I kissed Spike!"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn called. "Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy called back.  
  
"Well, you just ran straight into your room and slammed the door..."  
  
"I'm fine, Dawn," Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Okay," Dawn said, knowing that Buffy was far from fine. Are you ready, cause we have to be at the Magic Box in ten minutes. Scooby meeting remember?" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh…I forgot about that," Buffy groaned. "Just give me a minute."  
  
Buffy heard Dawn walking back down the stairs. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She had no idea what she was doing. Things were just getting too complicated. She had kissed Spike and she had enjoyed it. Now she just felt ashamed and horrified. But most of all she felt scared. Not of him, but of herself and what she was feeling. She didn't want to have feelings for Spike. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for Spike. He was a vampire and she was the Slayer. But even that excuse was getting old. He didn't act like a vampire.  
  
She got up of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She ran her hands through her hair a few times, then went downstairs to meet Dawn.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Buffy saw when she walked into the Magic Box with Dawn was Spike. He was sitting on the stairs that led to the loft.  
  
"Hey Spike," Dawn said, as she sat down at the table with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey Nibblet."  
  
Buffy followed Dawn and sat down at the table, avoiding looking at Spike.   
  
"So, what's happening?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, we may have found a way to stop Glory," Willow started excitedly.  
  
"Yes, apparently the Council haven't given us everything about Glory. I got this book from an old friend of mine," Giles said, gesturing to a large book in front of him.  
  
"Is there anything new?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, it appears there is a way to defeat her. According to this book, Glory was cast out of one of the more unpleasant demon dimensions by her fellow rulers. She was trapped in the body of a mortal boy. But her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison ... for brief periods, before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back ... into her living cell of meat and bone."  
  
"Does it say who the boy is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
Buffy sighed. Every time she saw a glimmer of hope, it was snatched away again.  
  
"I need to train," Buffy said suddenly, getting up. "Call me if you find anything else."  
  
Spike watched Buffy walk past him into the training room. He could tell she was nervous around him. The way she avoided looking at him made it obvious.  
  
"I need a smoke," he said. Everyone nodded and went back to their research.  
  
Instead of going out the back door, Spike turned and walked into the training room. Buffy was in front of the punching bag, alternating between punches and kicks.  
  
Buffy sensed someone watching her and looked up. She saw Spike standing at the door watching her.  
  
"We need to talk," Spike said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "What is it with you and talking. Honestly, you're like a girl. Always wanting to talk about everything."  
  
"We kissed Buffy," Spike said exasperatedly.  
  
"So?" Buffy said. "It didn't mean anything."  
  
"How long are you gonna keep this act up?" Spike asked, annoyed. "How long are you gonna keep lying to yourself, that there's something between us?"  
  
"I can't listen to this," Buffy said. She tried to walk past Spike, but he grabbed her and turned her to face him.  
  
"There's something between us, Buffy. I know you feel it."  
  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"Damn it, Buffy! Why do you always have to…"  
  
Buffy leaned up and crushed her lips to Spike's. I didn't take long for Spike to respond. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and deepened the kiss. Spike wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her hard against him and Buffy moaned.  
  
Just then, a voice called out from the main room. "Buffy, we may have an idea." Giles called.  
  
Buffy jumped back from Spike and hurriedly straightened her clothes.  
  
"We still need to talk, Buffy," Spike reminded her.  
  
Buffy sighed again. "Will it shut you up?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I'll come by your crypt tomorrow night. We can patrol."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, what have you found," Buffy said, sitting back down at the table.  
  
"We found a spell that can extract the key from Dawn," Giles said. "It's very complicated though and it might take some time."  
  
"Well, that's good," Buffy said. That'll stop Glory from coming after Dawn, but she'll still want the key."  
  
"To destroy the key while it's still in Dawn would mean we'd have to kill her, but if we extract the key we may be able to destroy the key on it's own."  
  
"So, when can we start?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like I said, this spell is very complicated."  
  
"We can do it," Willow said gesturing to herself and Tara.  
  
"But you may not be powerful enough for a spell this advanced." Giles said.  
  
"Sure they are," Xander said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to try," Giles said, giving in.  
  
"What do we need?" Willow asked.  
  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fic, so be kind 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3  
  
Spoilers: Begins in the last scene from intervention and becomes AU after that.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon (God) UPN and ME.  
  
Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fic, so be kind.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen the next morning and started to make coffee. Dawn was already there, eating a bowl of cereal. Buffy hadn't got much sleep the night before. She had too much on her mind. Giles had gotten a list of everything Willow and Tara needed for the spell, but it would take a few days to get it all.  
  
She had also been thinking about what she would tell Spike when she met him that night. She knew that they needed to talk, but she was still nervous about it.  
  
"Earth to Buffy," Dawn called suddenly. "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"What?" Buffy jumped. "Oh.it's just.don't worry."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," Dawn insisted. "Is it Spike?"  
  
"How did you know?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"It's so obvious. You were all nervous around him last night and you both disappeared and came back together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"No.I-I don't know."  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Look, Dawnie, you wouldn't understand," Buffy said.  
  
"Why," Dawn asked indignantly. "Cause I'm too young. That excuse is getting old, Buffy. You were slaying vampires at my age."  
  
"I know. But I don't even understand this, so how are you supposed to?"  
  
"Try me," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy relented. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart," Dawn said. "So, did you have sex with him?"  
  
"What?!" Buffy choked. "Dawn, no! We only kissed."  
  
"Oh. So, are you guys like together now?" "No, it wouldn't work," Buffy said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a vampire, Dawnie, and I'm the Slayer. I can't go through that again."  
  
"Spike is totally different to Angel. He's totally in love with you. Plus he doesn't have a soul to lose."  
  
"But." Buffy started, trying to think of another excuse.  
  
"No buts, Buffy. He loves you, you love him-"  
  
"What? Dawn, I don't love him," Buffy protested.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince? You or me?"  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Dawn anymore.  
  
"Have you told him?" Dawn asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Buffy said softly.  
  
"So tell him already."  
  
"I'm meeting him for patrol tonight."  
  
"And you won't chicken out?" Dawn asked, knowing that she probably would.  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 4

Intervention Redux

Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy with uni and writing other stories and I lamost forgot about this one.

Buffy walked through the cemetery, heading for Spike's crypt. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. Everything was just so confusing.

Suddenly she stopped and tensed. She could sense someone behind her and she spun around.

"Slayer," Spike said with his trademark smirk. "Bit jumpy tonight, aren't you?"

"God, Spike. Why do you always have to sneak up on people?" Buffy asked angrily.

"I wasn't sneaking, I saw ou patrolling so I decided to join you."

"Whatever," Buffy said exasperated.

"So, yu up for a bit of grunt work?" Spike asked.

"Whay?!" Buffy exclaimed taking the comment the wrong way. "No…no grunting."

"I was talking shop, luv," Spike said with a smirk. "But if you have other ideas…" He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "We could go back to my crypt…"

"Ugh, Spike, you're gross," Buffy said, pushing him away.

"So did you come here to patrol or to see me?" he asked.

Buffy's face went red and she looked down. "To patrol," she lied.

"Well, lets go then," Spike said grabbing her arm and pulling her off.

Ten minutes later they paused by a large tree. There was a group of four vampires standing by a crypt on the edge of the cemetery.

"So, party time?" Buffy asked glancing up at Spike.

"I guess so," Spike said and they lunged forward.

Buffy dusted the first one easily, but she was having more trouble with the secong larger one. Spike was occupied by the other two, but he could shee that she was having trouble.

He managed to dust the two he was fighting and turned his attention to Buffy. She was lying on her back with the vamp hovering over her, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. She was trying desperately to push him off. Spike lunged forward and grabbed the vamp by the neck. He picked him up and threw him over his head.

Buffy sat up, a little dazed and managed to get back on her feet. The vampire got up and lunged for Buffy again, but Spike grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and staked him.

"Why did you do that?!" Buffy asked angrily. "I could've taken him."

"You needed help," Spike said. "I helped you.

"I don't need your help. I was doing just fine without you. Why do you always have to-"

"Look Buffy, I've had enough of this," Spike interrupted angrily. I save your life and this is the thanks I get. Why don't you just go patrol on your own if you think you can handle it yourself and just leave me out of it."

He turned around and started to walk off, but he was suddenly pulled back by Buffy and before he could pull away, her lips were on his and she was pushing him up against a tree.

Yeah I know this chapter is really short, but it was getting really long and I had to split it into two. This was the best place to do that. The next part should be up by the weekend if I have time.

Please Review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do;)


End file.
